A Little Magic Story
by Lorenoide2000
Summary: It's not rare for a muggle to marry a witch nowadays. But why doesn't anybody talk about them? The story of Ben and Mia, the muggle and the wizarding worlds.
1. The Floating Apple

Chapter One

**The Floating Apple**

In a little village in England, not too far away from London, there was a house, with yellow walls and a brown roof. The house had two floors, and the blue windows were covered with flowerpots.

It was a sunny and clear day, and the light illuminated the living room. A young man was sitting on the sofa that the moving truck had just delivered earlier. He had his eyes closed and there was a smile on his face as he enjoyed a moment of peace.

He heard a sound and opened his eyes to see his wife lifting a box. He smiled again. There they were, in their new home.

"Let me help you with that -he said as he stood up and walked towards her, taking the box."

"Thanks" she said, passing her arm through her forehead.

He placed the box on the table and went to get another one. There weren't too much boxes left, as they didn't have too much things yet. When they finished, he went to seat again on the couch, inviting her.

But she stood on the door, looking nervous.

"Is everything all right, Mia?" he asked, frowning.

Mia didn't answer immediately, just stood there looking at the floor.

"Well…now that we are married, I thought I should tell you my secret" she whispered, looking the other way.

He frowned even more and stared at her.

At last, she took a deep breath and went to step in front of her husband. She looked at him in the eye and said:

"I'm a witch, Ben."

Ben didn't move. He just stared at her for a long moment.

"You're a... witch?"

Mia nodded.

"O…kay" he said after a pause.

Mia knew he was trying not to laugh. She had already known that he couldn't possibly believe her the first time, but it didn't matter. She would show him.

"All right. I know this is something weird to you but it is true. I am a witch."

Ben smiled.

"Like, those witches that can do magic and fly on brooms and make horrible brews?"

Mia made a face. Of course he was mocking her, but she had to be patient with him.

"Actually, I'm afraid of flying. And my brews are not that bad."

"Then I'll have to give them a taste one day" he said with a huge smile in his face.

Now he couldn't hold his laughing and bounced from the couch to where Mia was, carrying her to the kitchen.

Mia laughed and kissed her husband.

They had just returned from their honeymoon, and the house was still full of dust and closed boxes.

Ben kissed her again and smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Mia's face.

"Mia, love, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and took one step away from him.

"Look."

Ben saw her taking out a wooden stick from her coat and pointing it at a fruit vase.

Ben frowned but then his eyes opened wide when he saw that an apple from the vase lifted and flew in his direction, floating in front of his face.

"How...how are you doing that?" Ben asked her, without taking his eyes from the apple.

Mia smiled and flicked the stick as she murmured something unintelligible, and the apple turned into a bright blue color.

"I told you. I'm a witch. I can do magic."

Ben passed a hand above and below the apple to check if there were any strings. But the apple changing from red to blue, that, he couldn't explain.

"But...witches don't exist" he said with a tiny voice and not convinced at all.

"Yes well, those things you call movies don't help at all. Most witches and wizards are not bad" Mia said to him while she placed her wand inside her coat again, "They are normal people, like you, but with a little more power"

"Sounds creepy" Ben said.

He hadn't move even when the apple had returned to the fruit vase, with its original color.

She smiled sheepishly and kissed him on the cheek, and then she went to another room to keep unpacking.

Ben had stayed in the kitchen, without moving and staring at the immensity.

"A witch? My wife's a...witch?" he thought. He had seen her levitate an apple and turn it blue with a wooden stick. "A wand?" he wondered.

Night came, and after a long day, he walked slowly up to their room. He was exhausted, but he knew he would have a lot of difficulty falling asleep.

He sat on the bed without changing his clothes and breathed loudly. Mia came in and when she saw her husband, she smiled and went to hug him.

"I know it's hard to take in."

Ben laid his head on her shoulder and let her cuddle him.

"And, um, you could, like, transform me into a...a..." Ben whispered.

"A toad? Yes, I could. But why would I turn my own husband into a toad? They are not pretty" she said with a smile as she put her arms around his neck.

She kissed him sweetly and then she looked into his eyes.

"You're not frightened, are you?"

"Shocked would be the right word."

"Well, we have plenty of time to discuss this. And don't worry. I'll be good to you" she told him with a wink.

They cuddled together in the bed, but a moment later, Ben said:

"Tell me. Are your parents... also...wizards?"

"Yup" she said, "Nervous?"

"Terrified."


	2. Meet the Wizarding World

**Meet the Wizarding World**

The next day, Mia and Ben were having breakfast when something flew past them, making Ben almost choke with his cereal. He turned to look at the thing that had come into the kitchen and saw an owl standing expectantly on a cupboard.

Ben frowned and stood up to shoo the owl. He moved his arms at it but the owl only stared at him annoyed.

Mia laughed and walked towards them.

"It's ok, love. Wizards use owls as a way of communicating. They bring us mail" she said smiling as she slightly caressed the owl, "In fact this is Eunice, my parents' owl."

She then took a little piece of folded paper that was neatly attached to the owl's foot. Mia unfolded the note and read it.

"They ask how are we getting along with married life and ask when can we meet."

"Well, I suppose we can go pay them a visit once we are done unpacking and getting the house ready."

Mia stared at him and then, smiling, she said:

"Of course we can, and when we do, they are going to absolutely love you."

Ben smiled sheepishly and after putting his cereal bowl into the sink, he walked towards her.

"And as of how are we getting along with married life…" he said, lifting Mia and taking her upstairs as she giggled.

The house was almost ready after some days of cleaning and organizing things.

The rooms were ready and only a few bags were left in the corner of the kitchen.

"Where do you want me to put this lamp, love?" Ben asked Mia while he opened one of the last boxes.

"Oh it's ok, I'll handle it" Mia said.

She took her wand and made a flick towards the lamp, which floated slowly towards a bookshelf and landed lightly in the middle shelf.

Ben stared at all the process, noticing that Mia didn't have to make any effort when she used magic.

"I still can't quite believe it even after some days" he said as the box where the lamp was folded itself and flew to the trash bag.

"It's very useful for most things" Mia said, "Sometimes, I even wonder how muggles manage to live without magic"

"Muggles?"

"We call muggles people who can't do magic" she explained.

"We. It sounds like there are plenty of you."

Mia stopped the cleaning and turned to look at him.

"There are plenty of us. It's the whole Wizarding Word! There are not just a bunch of wizards and witches put there. We have schools, hospitals, shops. There's even the Ministry of Magic!

"Wizards have a Ministry?" Ben asked surprised.

"Of course! We even have our own magical creatures. Not like those boring and smelly muggle animals" Mia said, a little offended.

"I had no idea" Ben said feeling guilty, "I'm sorry."

Mia kept looking at him for a long moment, and finally she said:

"I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Where?"

"It's the best place for you to meet my world."

Ben smiled nervously.

"I didn't know I was going to do that."

"Well you should be prepared for everything now" Mia said as she smiled, "I could even tell my parents to meet us there."

"That would be excellent, since I couldn't meet them at our wedding" Ben said sarcastically.

"I told you. They were in Romania. My mom even bought us a wedding present."

"Really?" Ben asked puzzled, "I didn't know about that."

"Well...it's not very good idea to accept it at the moment" Mia said a little sheepishly.

"What do you mean? It's not like a cradle or something, is it?"

"No!" Mia exclaimed, making Ben raise an eyebrow, "I mean, not that. At least not now. No, no, it's something totally different."

"And that would be...?"

"...a pet."

"A pet? I didn't know you disliked animals."

"It's not that, but, this pet is...magical."

"Oh" was all Ben said.

An awkward silence stood between them for a few minutes until Ben asked:

"Anyway, what were your parents doing in Romania? Fighting dragons?" he said smiling.

Mia looked horrified.

"Fighting? Who would ever fight a dragon? They are awesome creatures. Only a fool would fight them. No, dad had urgent business with some eggs that were being incubated" she said her face serious.

Ben's smile disappeared. That was the last time he joked about those things.

What was next? Werewolves and mermaids?


	3. A Wizard's House

Chapter Three

**A Wizard's House**

A week later, Sunday morning they were getting ready to go to Mia's parents' house.

"Come dear. Is everything ready?" Mia called her husband from the living room.

Ben took a jersey from the perch and put it on, and then took a cookie box from the coffee table and tucked it under his arm.

"Ready" he said trying to sound more convinced than he really was.

He walked towards the door but stopped when he noticed that his wife wasn't following him. He peeked into the living room, where Mia stood sheepishly next to the fireplace.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

Mia opened a drawer behind her and took out a little wooden box with blue ink drawings.

"Wizards don't usually travel like you muggles do. Our ways are kind of more practical and faster -she said as she opened the box. Inside there was a dark powder with shiny sparkles, "This is called Floo Powder. You throw it into a lit fireplace and then you say where do you want to go."

Ben's face got pale.

"You...you mean I have to step into the fireplace? Into the flames?"

"Oh, don't worry. Ones you throw the powder, they can't harm you."

Ben looked from Mia to the fireplace and back again to Mia.

"Can't we just drive to your parent's house?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's very difficult to find it without magic. The easiest way to go is by the Floo Network" Mia said.

It was clear than Ben was not particularly excited about traveling by Floo, but Mia smiled encouragingly and handed the box to him. He took it cautiously and then looked back to her.

"Don't worry love, just say the words loud and clear…"

"How about you go first?" Ben told her, trying not to sound scared.

She smiled kindly and took a bunch of powder out of the box. She threw them into the fire and the flames turned green. She stepped inside and smiled at her husband.

"Oh, and don't forget to keep your elbows against your body" she told him, and then said: "Gallagher House!"

The flames grew and swallowed her, and then she was gone.

Ben stood there staring at the place where Mia had vanished. At last, he also took a bunch of powder and threw it to the flames, which turned green again.

He stepped slowly into them and turned around to face his living room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Gallagher House!" he cried.

Suddenly, the world started spinning uncontrollably faster. He saw hundreds of living rooms passing in front of his eyes as fast as lightning. He hit his elbow with something hard, so he hugged himself and closed his eyes so he wouldn't get dizzy. All he wanted to do was to make it stop.

The spinning stopped as abruptly as it had begun, and Ben was thrown heavily to the ground. Lost, sore and covered in ashes, he felt arms lifting him, and standing up he saw a middle-age chubby woman smiling widely at him.

"Oh Mimi, he's wonderful! Look at him: strong, young and handsome. Perfect!"

Mia, who was helping him recover from the journey, smiled at the woman and took Ben's arm.

"Told ya you would like him. Ben, this is my mother."

Ben smiled at her and said hello. She gave an excited hop and hugged Ben tightly around the waist.

"Give him some space to breath, Dalia. I bet he had some rough journey by Floo"

Ben turned to look at the man who had just entered the living room, and who was obviously Mia's father. He was tall and had grey hair and piercing blue eyes. He offered his hand to Ben and he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet my daughter's husband at last. We are terribly sorry for not attending your wedding, but we had urgent business in Romania."

"Dad has dragon breeding grounds there" Mia explained, and Ben's eyes widened.

Mr Gallagher nodded.

"We received three rare dragon eggs some months ago and I was informed that one of the eggs had hatched before time, so I had to go and inspect it" he explained.

Ben was going to reply but Mrs Gallagher interrupted them.

"Oh, enough of business talk. You can tell him all about it when we have dinner. Meanwhile, tell us all about you" she said excited, leading them to the couches.

They sat down and Ben gave her the cookie box. She thanked him and went to the kitchen for some tea. She returned and offered all of them a cookie and a cup.

"I have to admit that when Mimi told us that she was marrying a muggle I had serious doubts about it" Mrs Gallagher said as she sat down, "Our family does have some half-bloods, but…"

"Mom" Mia interrupted.

Mrs Gallagher looked at her and her face turned red.

"I...I mean…it's a pleasure to have you in our family!"

Ben moved awkwardly on his chair, but replied kindly.

"It's my pleasure Mrs Gallagher. Since Mia and I made our relationship official, I wanted to meet you."

"How sweet of you" she said smiling and passing him a cup of tea "Mimi has told us wonders of you, but I'm afraid I still don't understand muggle life entirely. Tell me, what is exactly what you do for a living?"

"Well, I work at a Museum as a restorer. I clean and fix antiques, paintings, furniture, statues, all of that."

"Fascinating! And is it not too dangerous?" Mrs Gallagher asked curiously.

Ben was surprised by the question.

"Err…not really. I mean, you have to be very careful and meticulous, but it's not dangerous."

"I see. I have an aunt who bought a lacquer box from an antiques shop, but the box was too old so it couldn't distinguish between its previous owner and my aunt. The poor thing ended up in St Mungo's because the box almost bit off her fingers" Mrs Gallagher said casually as she drank her tea.

Mia was trying very hard not to laugh at Ben's face who stared with wide open eyes at Mrs Gallagher.

"A pity. It was a very pretty box" she said smiling.

Ben turned to look at Mia and tried to control his expression by taking a sip from his tea.

"Anyway, that sounds fascinating. I've always been curious about how muggles live without magic. Sounds terribly complicated."

Ben went to put his empty cup on the coffee table, but accidentally bumped the kettle with his arm, and it crashed on the floor into pieces.

Ben looked up at Mrs Gallagher, horrified.

"Oh God, I'm terribly sorry Mrs Gallagher!" he said, his voice strangled.

"No worries dear. It was an accident" Mrs Gallagher said kindly, and then spoke to the air: "Poppy!"

A little and skinny creature appeared from mid-air with a loud CRACK.

"You called, Mistress?" the creature said in a female squeaky voice.

"Poppy, please clean this mess and take the kettle to the kitchen"

"Yes, Mistress."

Ben gaped as the Poppy creature snapped her fingers and the tea stain vanished from the carpet. Ben inspected her while she snapped her fingers again and the kettle fixed itself. She had bat-like ears and huge, round, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a ribbon on her head and what it looked like a pink baby blanket as clothes.

Poppy took the kettle with her hands and turned around to leave, but she suddenly gave a little jump and squeaked. The kettle smashed on the floor again because Poppy had jumped into Mia's arms.

"Mistress Mimi has come home!"

Mia laughed and hugged her tight.

"Oh Poppy, I thought you had forgotten me"

"Never Miss! Poppy was just doing as she was told and didn't see the Miss there. Now Poppy is going to bake the Miss' favourite blueberry cheesecake to celebrate that you have returned home!"

"That is very sweet of you Poppy, but I'm afraid I just came to visit"

"Visit?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Now that I am married, I have my own house, and I just came to visit you and my parents"

"Then the Miss is going to leave today?" Poppy sniffed, trembled and then broke down with tears, rolling on the carpet "The Mistress hates Poppy and that's why she left! Poppy just wanted to make her happy but the Miss couldn't stand Poppy! Oh poor, poor Poppy…"

Mia got down to her knees next to her and hugged her.

"No, Poppy, of course not! Don't cry. Why don't you go bake that cake so we can have it for dessert?"

Poppy blew her nose with her blanket and walked towards the kitchen mumbling and sniffing.

"Poor thing. She cried every night after you left" Mr Gallagher said, smiling sadly.

"I just hope she's alright"said Mia.

Ben had witnessed the whole scene with surprise, and gave Mia an amused look.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner now" Mrs Gallagher said.

"I'll tell you later" Mia gestured.

Everyone got up and headed to the dining room. Mia went to the kitchen to help her mom and Ben and Mr Gallagher sat down.

"Mr Gallagher, forgive me, but, what was that creature that took the kettle?"

"Oh of course. Poppy is a house elf. They work at wizard houses cleaning, cooking, fixing things. They are kind of like happy servants"

"Happy servants?"

"Yes" Mr Gallagher laughed "They love working and making their masters happy. We don't pay them either."

"And they are quite sensitive, too"

"They are" Mr Gallagher agreed with a smile.

Mia and Mrs Gallagher came back with plates and cups, but with no food. Ben wondered what would it be when Mrs Gallagher took out a wooden stick like the one Mia had, a wand, and flipped it. Suddenly, the table was full of delicious food. There was an entire chicken with sauce, dry fruits and lettuce salad. Ben was dazzled by the feast and immediately started to eat.

They chat a bit more while eating and Mr Gallagher told Ben all the things that he did back in Romania, from incubating dragon eggs to training them for different purposes. Ben was fascinated with the talk, imagining those incredible beasts, which he only knew in fairy tales, flying and breathing fire. After a while, Poppy came in, a little bit less sad, and brought a gigantic blueberry cheesecake.

At last, Ben put his plate aside and got more comfortable on the chair.

"That was delicious, Mrs Gallagher" he said, satisfied.

"Thank you very much, Ben dear" Mrs Gallagher said, and then snapped her fingers, making the house elf appear, "Poppy clean the table, if you please."

Poppy snapped her fingers and everything disappeared. She snapped her fingers again, and she disappeared too.

"Well, it's getting late so I think it's time to go" Mia said, and everyone stood up.

They went to the living room, hugging and saying their goodbyes.

"It would me marvelous if we meet again" Mr Gallagher said.

"If you want, we could see each other next Saturday in Diagon Alley" Mia suggested.

"Splendid idea" Mr Gallagher said, smiling.

They said a final goodbye, and getting into the fireplace, Ben and Mia stepped out in their own house.

"So, what do you think?" Mia asked.

"They were great to meet "Ben smiled, "I had a great time.

"I'm glad that you liked them. My mom absolutely adores you" Mia said smiling and hugging her husband. With a flick of her wand, the light went out and the house sunk into darkness.


End file.
